Hands-free presentation scanning is conventionally achieved using a scanning device that includes a data-acquisition device. The scanning device may be mounted to a surface, such as a table or a shelf. The scanning device is usually activated in an always-on mode of operation. An object having a barcode symbol is moved through a field-of-view of the data-acquisition device and data is acquired when the data-acquisition device recognizes and reads the barcode symbol.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.